The Hunters
by AquaDragonSilverFire
Summary: Ezra Bridger has been captured... No, not by the empire, that's overused. But by two of my OC's who are working for, someone else. What will ensue when the Specters try to get him back? Rated T for violence, and a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Um hi, yes. So sorry about the long break! So here's a short fic, slightly AU but that doesn't affect much of what happens._**

Ayraia Kryze stared down the alleyway, not doing much, just watching and waiting for her target. My hand slowly moved to Secret. The lightsaber/energy bow's canister felt smooth in my gloved hands, smooth but not cold. Instead it felt warm from previous use. Oh how long ago it seemed that I had went by the name of Avarisa Navia, hiding this very weapon and resisting it's use with all my might. Watcher was dead now, she had died fighting three jedi at once. She saved my life, along with the life of several wrongly accused criminals. The Republic had hated us, so too had the Sepratists. Yet now the empire did too, and vehemently so. I had been hunted across many a system.

Then, I saw my target. A boy, no older than fourteen, capturing him would be hard. At least that's what they told me. They also told me he was related to them in some way. Probably a nephew of theirs, they didn't look like the kind of people who would have children. I mean, who has kids, so their kids can be ruled by such horrible people? At least that seemed like the logic they might use. I couldn't be sure, my mission was to bring him to Haven, where they would be waiting for me. I waited slowly sliding towards the other side of the alley making little noise as I did so. I watched for shifts in the crowd. Then I saw my chance, the crowd swelled in my direction, and I ducked into it. Walking towards the boy, I grabbed his wrist. He might have shouted, but he was drowned out by the massive crowd surrounding what looked to be a new shop. I then promptly set a blaster of mine to stun, shot him knocking him out, and stuffed him into a bag like a sack of blue, orange, and skin colored potatoes.

Back on my ship the Prisim, my apprentice Seairra came up to me, she looked worried.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, her green eyes alight with curiosity.

"You know that largely anti-imperial couple?" Jeez, I was starting to sound like my dad. Answer a question with a question, I wasn't even raised by my dad or mom and yet I still manage to emulate both of them. Well for the breif time I knew them.

"Which one?," Searria asked jokingly. "This is _Haven_ we're talking about. _Everyone_ is anti-imperial, especially the people who are staying there permantly."

"The Bridgers asked me to bring them their nephew," I explained, gesturing to the sack before engaging the hiperdrive and setting course from Garrell and back to Unniddr. "At least that's what I think he is. They called him _'our little boy'_ so it's unclear."

"Do you think anyone will try and get him back?" Oh Seairra, always full of questions as usual.

"I doubt it. They didn't say he had any relatives or anyone else who would've taken care of him."

"That'll make our job much easier, by the way what's his name?"

"Ezra, I think."

 ** _ALERT, ALERT, EZRA HAS BEEN CAPTURED, EVERYONE RUN IN CIRCLES FLAILING THEIR ARMS AND SCREAMING IN PANIC. Just kidding he'll be fine. Two of my OC's are in this fanfic, so it's kinda a crossover between pulsar and Dark Phoenix.- ADSF_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there! I can tell that the first chapther was well recieved. Now, let's get on with the story!**_

Seairra pov

After Ayraia dissmissed me, I felt strange and slightly sick. Today had been pretty bland, no troopers to fight, no inquisitors to hunt, nothing. Damn it, I was starting to miss _training_ , of all things. So, as I was heading down to the medbay where our "guest" was. I heard a low humming noise.

Recognising it I acivated Nightmare, my hybird lightsaber, and kept going. Whoever this 'Ezra' guy was he might be dangerous, but attacking me? That would be a fool's move on his part. I listened carefully, the humming got a bit louder, but nothing else happened. I continued to the door, pausing slightly. Wht if they tried to attack me and i didn't block in time? What if.. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. On instinct I disarmed my opponent, pushed him across the room, and pounced.

I snapped out of my battle trance. Binking few times then shaking my head. Before studying the person I had pinned. A boy, roughly the same age as me, with blue hair and blue eyes. Odd, he looked terrified, oh yeah, I forgot to take off my helmet. Add that to the fact he was pinned, weaponless and Nightmare was stll activated. He must have been scared witless. Slowly, and slightly awkwardly I clambered off him. I then deactivated Nightmare, and took off my helmet. Putting on a small smile.

I stuck out my hand, damn it, why'd I have to be so terrible in social situations! Anyways he seemed to mistrust me at first, the feeling being mutual I moved my hand back slightly. We stood there for several seconds, just like that. Before he finally took my hand, and I helped him up.

"Sorry for jumping on you." Yep, my apology skills are _juust_ great.

"Thanks for not killing me, I think?" By all the gods, he was just as bad with social situations as I was!

"I heard a humming noise, like a lightsaber. Do you have any idea where it came from?" If his expression could have been any more terrifed and mistrustful, it was.

"Uh, mabye from down the hall?" Ok _now_ he was flat out lying to me.

"I _know_ that's not true, you'll have to do better than that to fool me." I crossed my arms, he was not getting out of this by lying. He looked out of options, like a cornered animal. After several awkward seconds, with a sigh of resignation, he replied with.

"Fine, I have a lightsaber, now go drag me off to the emperor or whatever."

"In the name of all the gods, I'm not gonna drag you off to the emperor."

"You don't work for the empire?"

"Why would I ever work for those idi-" The door opened, and Ayraia stepped through.

"So ShadowFire, I see you've been talking to our guest. Now, we are approaching the atmosphere and I need you to co-pilot." Ayraia said, she seemed calm, her helmet still on so any expression she might have made was hidden.

"Yes, DarkPhoenix." I bowed and left the room climbing up the ladder to the cockpit. Spread before me was a mural of green, blue, and white. I smiled, this was my home, I had lived here as long as I remembered. The planet seemed peaceful enough, from here, and it truly was. Well, for the most part. Ayraia climbed up the ladder, and sat in the seat next to me. Then, we began preparing for the landing to come.

 ** _Yay! Another chapter! Woohoo! I did it, did anybody see that, *monstrous nightmare climbs over the hill and snarls* Crap, see you later! Ahhh!- ADSF_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so, the Montrous Nightmare from chapter two is gone. Phew, I'm tired, but here's a new chapter anyways.**_

Pov third person

Aboard the Ghost, panic was arising. Ezra had been missing for the last three hours. They had searched most of the surrounding area, but nothing was found. That was, until a few miniutes ago. A shopkeeper said he had seen the boy dragged off by what looked to be a bounty hunter. From what he saw, the bounty hunter had knocked out Ezra, stuffed him in a sack, and left. He said most people hadn't noticed, and that they carried on as normal. He had heard a rumor of the Watcher of Unniddr still alive. Or that she might have had an apprentice.

Back on the ship Rex said he had heard somthing about the Watcher, but it was a long time ago. Ashoka said she'd known someone from Aviddr, Unniddr's moon. Her name had been Avarisa Navia. She had been Master Kenobi's padawan for a short time. A few months later she had suddenly dissapeared while on a misson to Mandalore with her master. Something involving the Watcher death threats, and several high velocity fruits (she said she wasn't making up the last part).

Unniddr was also said to be home to the Haven. A massive rebel hideout, but that was unconfirmed. According to the natives of Aviddr nobody ever left Unniddr alive, or so they said. The Specters however, were willing to risk death if it meant getting Ezra back.

Pov Seairra

Seairra didn't know what she liked better, Unniddr or Haven. It was hard to decide, Unniddr was beautiful under the forest canopy. Light filtered through the leaves and lit everything in a greenish yellow light. Wherehas Haven was lit by large skylights that showcased the stars, and most times the sun above. Unniddr was full, of strange and wonderful smells. There was mist thyme in the morning. Named because it let loose a smell when exposed to water. Drakonscale during midday, named because it's petals resembled the scales of giant water snakes native to the planet. Then, finally aurora pine in the evening, a tree that seemes to have replaced it's leaves with spikes.

Haven had it's own smells, normally depending on the time if day. Though it's really the dights that get you, imagine a cave, turned into an underground city. However the cave was close to the surface, hence the skylights. This, while beautiful also made it more suceptible to attack, as it was hader to conceal.

Seairra pondered this as she and Ayraia walked along the stone streets towards their destination.

"Ah, here we are," Ayraia sighed, a relieved note rang obviously in her voice. "the Dancing Wampa."

The Dancing Wampa was a small apartment complex containing roughly seven rooms housing about fourteen occoupants. It was just about the third best place to live, if you were staying that is. Haven had quite a bit in the way of housing. Newcomers normally stayed in the apartment complexes, until they were sure they wanted to move in.

"Somtimes I wonder why they didn't come up with a more sensible name." She said.

"Well, they were origional all right." Ayraia muttered.

"When are you going to untie me?" Asked Ezra, seemingly incredulous with his confinement.

"When we trust you," Ayraia explained whilist opening the door. "Which is to say, until we hand you over." Seairra gave him a sympathetic look as they walked inside. The room was small, empty except for a couple of chairs and a two people standing at the far end. Ayraia strode over to them confidently, Seairra and Ezra trailing behind her like shy children.

"Where's our son?" The woman asked, seemingly worried. "Please, tell me he's not dead."

"Well Mira, it's your lucky day. He's alive, and across the room from you." Ayraia said

 ** _DUN DUN DUN, this is the AU I was talking about during chapter one. *Snarling sound in the distance* Damn it! I thought I lost that overgrown sausage! Well see ya, I'm gonna go find some fish and try to train him- ADSF_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, now you know what I changed. Ezra's parents ARE NOT DEAD. So, yay?_**

Seairra's pov

Seairra was suprised to see the expression on Ezra's face. It was of pure shock, too bad for him he looked hilarious. She bit back a laugh.

"Mom? Dad?" Why did he sound suprised, and not happy? She couldn't help but notice. See that we her _problem_ she was good at _understanding_ people's motives, but horrible at reacting to them.

"I thought you were dead h-how?" If he kept rambling like an idiot she was gonna slap him.

"We escaped, barely but we did." His father explained, his voice a mix of pride, relief, and slight fear. No not fear, worry. But for who?

"We heard your transmission and felt inspired." Ezra's mother continued the explanation. Her voice was like her husband's, but with slightly more worry.

Seairra felt compelled to jump in herself, but realised that it would be impolite. Ezra looked thrilled, and a bit scared. He was shaking, and for an awkward moment Seairra felt like she might want to give him a hug. All things considered, he might have been cute. Damn it, she shouldn't be thinking like this! Seairra hated when she got all weird and, well, she didn't quite have the words to describe it. Forcing her face into an emotionless state _helped_ but didn't erase the feeling entirely.

Hopefully she could train her mind to rid herself of that feeling entirely, it was really annoying and mostly served to irritate her. Unless needed, Watchers were never to show fear or, most importantly, hopelessness. At least in public, otherwise it was ok. Facades couldn't be relied upon _all_ the time it was bad for your health. Plus Watchers weren't jedi, but they still needed to show confidence, or nobody would rally behind them.

Sensing that she should leave, or else this might become too awkwardly emotional, she left. shutting to door behind her as she did so. She wanted to speak with Ezra in private, he might make a good future ally if she ever needed one. Leaving the dancing wampa behind, she headed towardsher favorite place, the main market. Illegal good were often bought and sold here, food was normally pretty cheap anyways, but slave trade was banned. Such atrocities were unheard of here, and hipocrisy was not a good way to build a society.

While grungy, the market was still a nice enough place. Most of the lighting was natural, and the streets, while made of dirt were not covered in trash. Stolen weapons, armor, provisions, and other such were the most common imports. Occasionally a kyber crystal or two would pop up, maybe even a full lightsaber and there would be some talk. The underground city was mostly self governing, and was definetly better than some other places in the outer rim.

"Um, hi there," Seairra jumped, standing next to her was Ezra. How in the name of the force did he keep finding her?" I got lost and I was wondering if..." He trailed off seemingly confused as to what to say.

"You need me to take you back to your parents." She finished his face, already red, became argueably redder.

"Well I, um, yeah." He seemed to have given up, she bit back a laugh."I also kinda wanted to talk with you."

"Well, sure what is it?" I bit my lip, his face had returned to it's normal shade, but he still looked worried. However, I did get a good laugh out of his expression.

"What _are_ you? I mean, you're not a jedi, but you're not a inquisitor either."

"I'm a Watcher, I can use both sides of the force. Plus, I get this awesome weapon." I replied, acitvating Nightmare, Ezra winced, clearly he didn't like the look of it.

"Huh, I'm a Jedi."

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

"Ok, ok _padawan_ but still." Jeez, he was a bit full of himself.

Out of nowhere alarms began to blare, the judging by the sound they were making, an unidentified ship had just flown overhead. My helmet, which I had taken off, I put back on.

"What was that!?" Ezra yelped.

"Unidentified ship flew overhead, probably just another fenroth, maybe a hialdus."

"A what?"

"Nevermind, just stay close."

 ** _So yeah, remember how I said that the fact there was some AU involved, and that it would'nt affect the story? I LIED, also Seairra might have a crush on Ezra, but she'll probably deny it. The next chapter should have more stuff on what's going down on the ghost. So, whee a new chapter.- ADSF_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_God, I haven't updated this story in forever. Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars. Anyways, on with the show!_**

 _ **Ezra pov**_

I'm wasn't sure if my day had been good or bad. I wasn't sure of anything at the moment, my parents weren't dead, I had been kidnapped and brought to a planet I had never heard of, and now there was one of my kidnappers telling me to stay close to her because there might be danger.

"Nevermind, just stay close." ShadowFire's voice hummed, her helmet distorting her voice.

"Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me!" I replied, annoyed with her for being so cryptic. Suddenly, I sensed something. It seemed to be calling out, searching. With a jolt, I recognized it. Kanan, he was looking for me. I answered back, and suddenly sensed something beside me. ShadowFire, turned her head towards me.

"I sensed something, what about you?"

"Um, nothing. I sensed nothing." I was worried, what if she found out I had sensed something? Hopefully the crew would be here before that happened. Suddenly ShadowFire tackled me, a red boot of light flying over our heads. "ShadowFire, get off!" I groaned trying to get to my feet.

"Shut up kid, I just saved your life, and by the way, call me Seairra." She sprinted off to my left, and I heard the humming noises of lightsabers.

 ** _Seairra pov_**

I swore if I ever survived this, I was gonna punch Ezra in the gut. Hard, his mental contact with some one named Kanan had just led the intruders right to us. Was I happy to be in a fight? Short answer, no. Long answer, no, because now _I_ had to fight two force users, both carrying lightsabers. As an added bonus, Alraia was nowhere nearby. I fliped over an attack that would have cut off both my legs, the blow carried out by a togruta wielding two white lightsabers. I blocked another swing, this one made by a tall male human with brown hair, his face seemingly tight with concentration.

After locking sabers with the man I kicked him in the chest. This sent him off balance, allowing me to force push him into a wall. Just as I realised my mistake, a white blade was stopped inch from my helmet. Another, blue blade keeping it there. Looking over I expected to see my teacher, and I was suprised to find that instead it was Ezra. The togruta looked at him in disbelief, looking over at me for a second before deactivating her sabers.

"Ezra? What's going on?" Asked the man, he had gotten to his feet and was walking towards me. Lightsaber raised, he weakly attempted a slash, but I blocked and it bounced of my own blade. Looking around it seemed most people had formed a loose circle around the area of the fight. They all carried shared looks of terror.

Darkphoenix dropped from the ceiling her blue sabers activated. She nodded at me before looking at the intruders.

"Who are you? An Inquisitor? A Sith?" Asked the togruta

"I am neither your first nor your last guess. I am DarkPhoenix, 66th watcher of Unniddr. My teacher, HummingBlade was the 65th." DarkPhoenix explained this in a tone of voice, that might have been used when giving a speech.

 ** _Sorry about the INCREDIBLY short chapter, school is beating down on me HARD._**


End file.
